Forgotten
by snakeruler
Summary: A message comes to Gandalf from Fourth Earth. A tower in Mordor, and the Fellowship is reunited. How long can it last?


Forgotten  
  
Frodo Baggins sat in his room, writing. This is what he was normally doing now that he and Gandalf had left Middle Earth. That was over a decade ago. He was surprised to hear a knock on his door. Most of the people here knew that he liked to be left alone when he was writing. He went to the door and opened it. It was Gandalf.  
"We have to leave," he said. This surprised Frodo greatly. Both he and Gandalf considered this home now. When Gandalf saw the surprised look on Frodo's face, he tried to rectify his words. "Don't worry, we will be coming back, this is temporary."  
Frodo followed Gandalf to a ship. "This ship is from Fourth Earth, Frodo," Gandalf said. "Fourth Earth is what Middle Earth used to be."  
"Are we going there?"  
"Yes, Frodo. I got an urgent message via this boat, and you and I both know no more boats were supposed to leave Middle Earth, so this is important. Pack your things." Frodo did as he was asked. Within an hour, he and Gandalf were on the ship, heading for Fourth Earth.  
Several days passed. Finally, they landed in Fourth Earth. When they walked off the boat, there was a tall woman dressed in black waiting for them.  
"Ellizzabella," Gandalf said, approaching her. "I should have known it was you." She held up a finger. "Oh, I see. Was it Elridia or Elvalith?"  
"Elridia," Ellizzabella replied. Her voice was regal. She was tall, taller than Gandalf, with jet black hair and black eyes. She was an elf, but Frodo had never met an elf who dressed all in black. She had a small black animal on her shoulder, though Frodo could not place it. She turned her attention to Frodo. "You must be Frodo. Gandalf has told me so much about you. I am Ellizzabella Le'ent. Would the both of you like to take a carriage ride the rest of the journey to Rivendell?"  
"We'd love to," Gandalf said before Frodo could answer. Ellizzabella opened the door of the carriage and allowed Gandalf and Frodo to walk through before she did. When the carriage began to move, Gandalf spoke. "Why did you call us here, Ellizzabella?"  
"You will find out soon enough. When we get to Rivendell."  
"You know I do not like secrets, Ellizzabella," he replied.  
"Yet you keep so many yourself. Maybe a taste of your own medicine will help you."  
Frodo smiled. This was the exact thing he always thought, but he never said it. The rest of the ride was silent. The carriage pulled to stop. Ellizzabella opened the door and led them to their rooms.  
"Tomorrow," she began. "There will be a gathering in the Gathering Hall. I expect you both to be there." She went to her own room. "So it begins," she said to no one.  
The next morning, Frodo and Gandalf went to the Gathering Hall. They found that they were the last to arrive. Apparently, the entire Fellowship, or what was left of it, was there. He looked around and saw Legolas and Gimli deep in conversation. Sam, Merry, and Pippin were laughing about an unknown piece of humor. Aragorn was not there. Frodo smiled. Sam looked up, saw him, and pointed. Merry and Pippin turned around and smiled widely. Ellizzabella sat in the corner, looking amused. The chatter got louder when Frodo and Gandalf arrived. She clapped her hands. Gimli started questioning her when the Hall quieted.  
"Why did you call us here?" he asked.  
"Patience, my dear dwarf," she replied. "We must wait until the others arrive."  
"But the entire Fellowship is here," Legolas said.  
"I'm not talking of the Fellowship," she retorted. "I'm talking about the Three."  
At this, Gimli and Legolas exchanged a glance, and then looked at Gandalf, who shrugged, trying to look innocent. At that, Ellizzabella turned around and two tall, female, blonde elves walked up. When they got closer, you could see that they looked exactly like Ellizzabella, except they had blonde hair and green eyes.  
"You are part of the Three?" Legolas asked.  
Ellizzabella's response was reaching behind her and pulling out a bow and a quiver of arrows. Engraved on them was runic writing. Legolas read it aloud.  
"Lasun freyma catoli thamo?" He said it as a question, though it obviously was not one.  
"Care to translate?" Pippin asked. Legolas did not reply.  
"Perish good forthwith evil," Ellizzabella said. Everyone except for Gandalf and the twin elves looked at her like she was crazy. The twins smiled and pulled out identical swords. The swords had runic writing on them as well. In elfish, one said freyma, and the other said thamo. These were good and evil.  
"My sister's blades are simpler than my bow," Ellizzabella said. "Good and Evil. Elridia's," she nodded toward one sister. "Can only be used as protection of someone else. While Elvathith's," she nodded toward the other sister. "Can only be used as destruction of evil forces. Mine can be used for both."  
Elridia spoke. "I assume you are all wondering why we brought you here."  
"There is a problem in Mordor," Elvathith said.  
"Follow us," Ellizzabella said as she walked. They came to an opening on the East side of Rivendell. Ellizzabella held out her bow, and both Elvathith and Elridia held out their swords. In unison, they whispered, "Show us near and show us far. Show us this now where we are." They made a triangle with their weapons and a red glow came out from toward the East. There were figures building a tower.  
"This could be anywhere," Legolas said.  
"But it isn't," Ellizzabella replied. "It's Mordor."  
"They are building a tower," Elridia said.  
"We don't know what it is for," Elvathith continued.  
"It could be good," Elridia added.  
"Or evil," Ellizzabella said. "We need the Fellowship to find out."  
"This time," Elvathith said. "You can't split up."  
"What will stop us?" Gimli asked.  
"I will," Ellizzabella said. "I'm coming with you."  
"No you are not, " Legolas said.  
"What will stop me?" she taunted.  
"I will," he said.  
"Be careful, Legolas," Gandalf said. "Her powers with the bow can rival yours."  
Legolas pulled back. "Fine, you can come with us."  
"Why do you dislike me?" she asked.  
"The saying on your bow and quiver."  
"Is that all? You have to have an open mind when you read that. There are two meanings to it."  
The twins laughed.  
"The first is perishing good before evil. Do you really think I'd put that? The second, the intended meaning, is to perish evil, sometimes you must perish small amounts of good, then so be it. That was too long to put on my bow. 


End file.
